1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus of managing a centrifuge by users and operation results through identification codes such as ID cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation of a centrifuge is generally managed in terms of the life of a drive section that rotates the rotor thereof. More specifically, the integrated number of rotations obtained by integrating rotation signals of the drive section is indicated as the life of the drive section. When the integrated number of rotations exceeds a predetermined value, the drive section reaches its life, so that it is the integrated number of rotations that serves as a standard for replacing the drive section. Further, users of a centrifuge are managed by allowing each user to operate the centrifuge after the user has inputted a four-digit number from a switch arranged on an operation panel that specifies operating conditions (number of rotations, accelerating and decelerating times, operating time, temperature, etc.) of a centrifuge in some high-function centrifuges.
The conventional method of managing the centrifuge by operation results whereby the integrated number of rotations obtained from a device attached to the centrifuge main body is displayed is intended to manage the centrifuge in terms of the life of the drive section, and therefore is not designed to manage the centrifuge by users.